Una espina del Inframundo
by LuVittoire
Summary: Supongamos que por una vez, Athena deja que su lado oscuro y humano florezca en ella. ¿Sería correcto alzarse contra la diosa de la tierra si está supone un peligro para todos? Digamos que esto es parte de lo que encontrarán aquí. Los resúmenes nunca fueron lo mío.


**Prólogo de un sueño**

_"...dice ser Athena…"_

La oscuridad se disipó de manera repentina. Vio que estaba en Grecia, en el Santuario. En _su_ Santuario. Ella se vió sujeta entre los brazos de su fiel caballero Pegaso, con su juvenil pecho atravesado por una infame flecha. Hasta entonces, aquella pequeña lanza dorada no le había parecido tan insignificante, tan ridícula, como hasta entonces. Era poco creíble que, de haber esperado unos pocos minutos más, aquella arma habría extinguido su vida como la de un mortal cualquiera, que su naturaleza divina hubiera pasado sin pena ni gloria alguna.

_"...siempre la damisela en apuros…"_

La escena mostraba ahora el frío paisaje asgariano. Su frágil figura se debatía ahora entre violentos vientos y el hielo derritiéndose a su alrededor. Su acto de oración parecía tan simple comparado a las fieras batallas que hombres y mujeres devotos a ella libraban no tan lejos de allí, arriesgando sus propias vidas en afán de salvar la suya.

_"...la frágil criatura que juega el papel de diosa…"_

Su mirada posaba ahora sobre el que fuera pilar central del Reino Marino, y ella estaba en su interior. Aunque reflejaba calma exteriormente, solo ella sabía de la desesperación que sentía al librar la lucha contra las aguas que llenaban de a poco el lugar.

Un sonido estruendoso se oyó a la lejanía, y supo que otro de los pilares de lugar custodiado por Poseidón había caído. Mostraba cuan largo y difícil había sido el camino de sus caballeros en la búsqueda de la salvación de su diosa. Una diosa que se había negado a enfrentar directamente con su poder a su semejante. Al menos eso parecía, incluso a ella misma.

_"...espera segura al rescate de su héroe…"_

Una vasija se teñía lentamente, cambiando su blanco inmaculado al de un escarlata brillante. La chica que aprisionaba habia perdido su habitual rubor en las mejillas, de modo que cualquiera que viese aquella palidez mortal, podría asegurar que se hallaban frente a un cuerpo sin vida. Pero su cuerpo aún sentía dolor, y su vida se negaba a ir.

Una extraordinaria energía empezó a sentirse y avanzaba arrasante hacia ella. Pero está llegó a un punto máximo y desapareció tan prontamente como inició. El humano corazón de la joven sintió quebrarse al saber que doce de los suyos habían vuelto a entregar su vida por completo, solo por ver a su diosa victoriosa en la batalla. Mientras ella, esperaba paciente la muerte intentando ignorar el doloroso sentimiento que la llenaba.

_"...oculta tras la cortina de la simpleza humana…"_

-¡Cállate! -¿No iba a darle ni un minuto de tranquilidad aquella voz? La conocía de hacia algún tiempo, cuando le hablaba del dolor y sufrimiento, de la desgracia que traía su sola existencia. Cuando le recordaba que su liderazgo y autoridad eran nada frente a cualquier enemigo.

_"...¿Cuándo mostrará ella su verdadero poder?¿Acaso nunca le importará el daño que su inercia hace a aquellos que hasta dan la vida por ella?..."_

Fue cuando las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir su rostro en un intento de desfogar su tormento. Algo mucho más peligroso que una flecha o una daga se clavaban profundamente en su corazón, era el sentirse culpable de cuánta desgracia le ocurría a las personas que ella decía querer.

_"...pero puedes cambiar las cosas. Enseñarle al mundo que tienes el poder y derecho absoluto sobre ellos. Corregir este absurdo camino que los lleva día a día más a su perdición. Solo imponiendo el orden es como este mundo encontrará una salida…"_

No. Ella había decidido desde el día que supiese de su naturaleza olímpica que nunca alzaría su poder como opresión. Aquel mundo que tanto amaba aún tenía esperanza en personas con bondad y un ideal en sus corazones. Ellos no merecían tal trato.

_"...¿Dejará Athena de ser débil alguna vez? Está de más decir que cualquier persona seria mejor diosa que ella. Sin duda morirá en medio de algún peligro del que sus amados mortales no podrán auxiliarla, y su nombre será borrado de la historia hasta el momento en que venga alguien con verdadera gloria que hará ver la grandeza de su poder. Cuando alguien pregunte por Saori, dirán que fue la nieta de frágil carácter de un acaudalado hombre, una chica sin ningún mérito para ser recordada. Habrá vivido una vida sin sentido alguno, pues incluso las hazañas que hoy le atribuyen sus caballeros, serán en el futuro obra de mortales que tuvieron más fuerza en sus decisiones que ella…"_

¿Quien era ella? Aquella voz no dejaba de recordarle las dudas que había sentido desde que sus legendarias batallas habían iniciado. Quería ser alguien, no se hacía a la idea de ser olvidada, pero sus casi ausentes actos no parecían ser lo suficiente para lograr una memoria perpetua.

_"...no es egoísta desear un poco de poder. No es malo ser quien eres tú en realidad…"_

Mientras que su mente humana aplaudía con fervor las palabras oídas, su conciencia divina y su corazón le indicaban el camino opuesto. Pero después de todo, mientras que Athena era la mítica diosa del Olimpo, Saori Kido era tan solo una adolescente humana de cortos 16 años.

_"...yo puedo ayudarte…"_

Y una vez más, el silencio y oscuridad total.

Saori despertó en medio de un ligero sobresalto, como solía sucederle desde hacía varios días atrás. Una discreta luz que se filtraba por la ventana indicaba que la mañana era aún muy joven, pero aún así, la presencia de una chica rubia que aguardaba atenta cualquier acción de su parte era notoria.

-Espero que haya dormido plácidamente señorita Athena -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Buen día Tesha -respondió la aludida a la vez que se incorporaba. Su mirada pareció perderse un poco antes de continuar- algunas veces los sueños son muy interesantes.

**Y hasta aquí este corto prólogo. Está sería mi primera historia en el universo de Saint Seiya, de modo que le estoy poniendo bastante empeño a este proyecto, que ya venía buen tiempo preparándolo. Pero antes de seguir con esto, van algunas pequeñas aclaraciones.**

_**Si… "pequeñas" aclaraciones (ignorenla)**_

**Para empezar, está historia se situa cronológicamente tras los hechos de la saga de Hades, ya que comencé a escribirla poco después de terminar de verla. De modo que los arcos argumentales de Next Dimension o la Obertura del Cielo no son considerados aquí. **

**Pese a este pequeño guiño que hice en la historia, la protagonista no será sola Saori, también incluiré a otro personaje femenino que aún está en desarrollo, por lo que espero que sea bien recibida por ustedes. Intentaré hacer que sea lo más alejado de la perfección posible, puesto que considero que es una obligación tener defectos.**

_**...espera… ¿Es obligación tener defectos? (Tú silencio)**_

**Volviendo al punto uno, he de decir que este fic fue escrito antes que pusiese mano en cualquier continuación del anime, así que no leí Next Dimension hasta el momento en que tenía parte de la historia ya desarrollada, y me di con la sorpresa que parte de la esencia de este manga había ido a caer a ciertas partes de mi fic. Aclaro que cualquier punto que encuentren similar entre ambas no fueron intencionales, ya que me base en la mitología griega para poder hacer el contexto en mi escrito. **_**(Gracias Wikipedia).**_

**Según este universo, todos los dorados y demás caídos en batalla han vuelto a la vida, y están disfrutando de su resurrección número 263628293. Shion asumió como Patriarca nuevamente y en cuanto a Seiya, supongo que Saori misma pudo retirar la espada de Hades sin que este hiciese daño alguno. Y si no, pues nunca está de más pedir un favor a papi Zeus ¿verdad?**

**Para finalizar, la aparición de nuestros caballeros dorados será un tanto ligera al menos los primeros capítulos. Ya tienen un papel más notorio en la parte central de la historia. De momento tendremos la presencia de Shion y Mu. El primero porque necesito de la Bendición del Gran Patriarca. Y en cuanto a Mu, primero porque es de mi signo y por ende, uno de mis caballeros favoritos. Y segundo porque en vida real, odio subir gradas, y no me imagino escribiendo esta acción ni tan siquiera para ir a la casa de Tauro. ¿Soy la única? Lo dudo (...**_**deberían poner escaleras eléctricas en el Santuario. Saori ¡Esfuérzate un poquito! Al fin y al cabo eres millonaria…)**_

**De cualquier modo, no duden de que los dorados tendrán su momento estelar.**

**Y sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el miércoles, que es cuando tengo proyectado publicar el capítulo, aunque si mi querido internet así lo quiere, intentaré hacerlo antes. Bendiciones de Athena para todos!**


End file.
